Por favor, no me ames
by YukooChan
Summary: Sucrette tiene un secreto que no quiere que nadie en sweet amoris se entere, para su mala suerte la descubrio la persona que menos esperaba. ¿Podra salvarse de esta? Denle una oportunidad! [Armin, OC]
1. Donde la heroina presenta sus problemas

**Hola! Este es mi primer intento de fic de CDM. Ahhh... Espero que les guste.**

 **Si les gusta, seguire actualizando!**

* * *

 **NOTAS IMPORTANTES!**

-Redactado en 1ra persona

-Dialogos-

 _Pensamientos_

 _"mensajes"_

* * *

Hola, mi nombre es Sophie. No tiene mucho tiempo que llegue al sweet amoris. Al principio estaba escéptica, pero he logrado adaptarme bien. Mis compañeros son agradables, bueno... La mayoria. Ya he dejado de ser la nueva, hay muchas personas nuevas por acá.  
Entre otras noticias, soy una persona un poco irritable y creía que eso me daría problemas, pero no! Todos mis nuevos amigos han aceptado mi humor errático, mi carácter explosivo y todo eso.  
En este momento, creo que estoy en un aprieto, pues... Están a punto de descubrir uno de mis secretos mejores guardados, y está por descubrirlo justo la persona que menos quería que lo supiera. Pero para que lo entiendan... Mejor volvamos al inicio de todo.  
En un inicio... Conocí a Castiel. Y aunque debía ir con el delegado a revisar mi inscripción, decidí pasear por el instituto. Inmediatamente hicimos sincronía y creo que somos amigos, hasta podría decir que lo quiero. Pero no le digan, luego dirá algo como -vaya, tienes sentimientos tabla- y no me gustaría eso.

Cuando me di cuenta de toda la situación, fue un día como cualquier otro, la clase del señor Farres había sido larga, tediosa y aun me preguntaba como había soportado mientras caminaba hacia el patio evitando toda la multitud de personas que intentaban escapar del instituto. Me deje caer pesadamente sobre una de las bancas cercanas al club de jardinería y deje que se vaciara el instituto para poder volver a buscar mis cosas. Entonces una voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

-oye tabla, no vas a tu casa?- dijo Castiel mientras se sentaba a mi lado

-claro, solo esperaba a que vinieras a decirme - respondí mientras sonreía -pensé que ya estarías muy lejos de aquí - dije intentando hacer conversación

-quede de ensayar con Lysandro - respondió mientras se cruzaba de brazos y hacia su típica expresión de molestia

-y porque estas aca?- respondí con el aire mas inocente que encontré dentro de mi -perdió la libreta, cierto?- pregunte

-así es Sophie, eres una clase extraña de genio reprimido- dijo mientras se ponía de pie. Me limite a imitarlo y seguirle por un rato.

-voy por unas cosas a mi taquilla y luego volveré a casa- dije con simpleza

-no quieres quedarte con nosotros a escuchar la nueva cancion?- pregunto Castiel sin voltear a verme, Obviamente para que no note cuan importante puedo resultar.

-me temo que declinare la oferta mi querido castiel- dije con aires de grandeza - tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas - agregue con mi voz de pila

-tu de compras?- dijo con tono burlon

-claro... Tengo una vida normal-

-eso es lo que mas dudo de ti -

Me tense por unos instantes, porque definitivamente Castiel había atinado a algo, mi apariencia y vida del instituto era algo normal, pero mi vida personal era un caos en el sentido de que tenia un secreto que por ninguna razón quería revelar, bueno... Era una serie de secretos que formaban uno enorme que en ese momento... Rogaba porque no me aplastara.

-tonterías Castiel! - dije resuelta mientras abría mi taquilla y sacaba mis cosas

-como sea- respondió mientras se seguía de largo en dirección al sótano

Suspire aliviada y busque entre las cosas de la taquilla una hoja de papel, definitivamente una de mis favoritas.

Supongo que no entienden de que rayos hablo, así que explicare a grandes rasgos.  
Cuando vivía en la otra ciudad tenia un hobbie que decidí traerme conmigo, soy toda una otaku, gamer, friki y quería seguir con todas mis actividades correspondientes, lo cual incluye un blog, un canal en youtube y presentaciones regulares en eventos de ese tipo, el problema fue... Que cuando entre al sweet amoris y entable conversación con Castiel, Lysandro, Nathaniel, Rosalia, Iris y los demás me di cuenta que mis gustos no encajaban del todo y decidí omitirlos. Afortunadamente para mi hobbie utilizo una caracterización con peluca, maquillaje, accesorios y si tengo tiempo cosplay o ropa que exprese mas individualidad. Me convierto en una persona totalmente diferente, Sophie deja de existir y me convierto en Yuki-chan, la chica con delirios kawaii, que tiene un canal de gameplay y hace presentaciones donde canta. Me gustaría decir que esa soy la verdadera yo, pero me asusta pensar en las consecuencias que tendría que supieran que no soy una persona de carácter y apariencia siemple. Porque así es, soy la descripción de persona mas común que podrían imaginar, cabello ondulado, en un incómodo punto que no es corto, ni largo, color castaño, tez clara y ojos avellana, aparentemente plana del busto y dicen que con un trasero que vale la pena, jamas he visto mi trasero desde un ángulo que usan los demas, debo aclarar.

No me gusta pensar que sea una persona popular en el medio donde me gusta desenvolverme, pero a veces parece que es asi. Recibo dinero por la popularidad de mi canal, mi blog y mis presentaciones, las cuales son menos frecuentes desde que me mude.

Desdoble la hoja con cuidado, voltee a ambos lados del pasillo y leí para mi misma.

"Desearía tanto que estuvieras aquí conmigo, me mudare y no sé si realmente volveré a saber de ti, no se realmente si alguna vez te he conocido, estoy tan confundido"

Evidentemente deje mi lectura porque escuche algo en los pasillos, doble de nuevo la hoja y sonreí con amargura.

Camine por unos segundos hacia la salida y me detuve porque escuche sonidos detrás de mi, voltee buscando y lo mire, ahí estaba el, buscando no sé qué tonterías en su taquilla, ausente del mundo real, sentí que perdí el aliento, mis mejillas comenzaron a arder y sabía que estaba observando descaradamente. Entonces el volteo y me sonrió. Di un brinco por creerme descubierta.

-hola Sophie...-

-ho-hola Armin- dije agitando mi mano. Me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar hacia la salida.

Su voz sonaba triste y apagada, ojalá tuviera el valor de enfrentar el mundo real, ojalá él también pudiera enfrentar el mundo real.

Camine a mi casa lamentando mi mala suerte, cuando respondí el primer mensaje de ese suscriptor reclamando lo terrible que era uno de mis gameplay, gamas me imagine que se trataba de Armin, y no pueden culparme, quien lo asociaría con el "DiosSupremoNivelInfinito" para mi gusto... Un nombre muy arrogante.

Llegue a mi casa y subí directo a mi habitación, me puse las lentillas de color azul, me puse la peluca rosa y lacia, me puse algo de maquillaje, me quite la ropa y me puse una playera de HDA algo gastada, entre en mi papel, prendí la laptop, conecte la cámara y empecé la transmisión en vivo en mi canal de youtube.

Aun me sentía algo afectada por como había visto a Armin, cuando me mude seguí respondiendo sus mensajes, pues me parecía que una relación de ese tipo no dañaba, jamás iba a volver a verlo, lo vi una sola ocasión cuando coincidimos en una convención donde cante y él llego a presentarse conmigo como... "DiosSupremoNivelInfinito", estaba caracterizada y sabía que estaba segura. Después los mensajes comenzaron a ser mas, luego con contenido más personal de su parte. Pero cuando lo mire como el alumno nuevo de sweet amoris, junto con Alexi no lo podía creer, mi corazón dio un vuelco y por mas que quise evitarlo...

Me enamore.

Evidentemente, deje de responder sus mensajes.

-Hola publico bonito! Estamos en una hermosa transmisión en vivo, hoy vamos a estar en una partida nueva de Yandere simulator, como ya saben se actualizo hace algunas horas y me gustaría mostrarles algunas de las cosas nuevas que tiene, ...-

Estuve como 20 min transmitiendo y finalmente me despedi.

-Entonces, eso seria todo! Si les gusto el video dale like y comparte! ;) Besitos-

Los mensajes no se hicieron esperar y entre esos uno de Armin.

" _Yuki,_

 _Porque no respondes mis mensajes? Desde que me mude, solo se de ti por tus actualizaciones de videos y en tu blog._

 _Necesito saber de ti..._

 _Responde..."_

Hice una mueca triste, suspire y comencé a escribir.

" _lamento no responder, pero no me siento cómoda con esto. Siento que te has tomado esto de una forma que solo podría lastimarte."_

Lo siento

-Armin... Como quisiera poder decirte todo esto...- susurre para mí misma con tristeza

Sonó un mensaje en mi cuenta personal, Castiel para variar.

 _"Iré al parque a pasear a demonio, por si quieres honrarme con tu horrible presencia"_

Sonreí de lado y comencé a escribir.

* * *

 **Hasta aqui el primer capitulo!**

 **Espero sus bellos reviews!**

 **besos~~!**


	2. Aviso salvaje!

**_D: no me maten! :( he tenido trabajo a morir... ya saben... ser adulto._**

 ** _Solo pase a avisarles que estoy por terminar capitulo de este fic, pero hay un problemita._**

 ** _Me he mudado a Wattpad._**

 ** _Encontraran todo lo nuevo que he escruto probablemente en aquel sitio._**

 ** _T-T no me maten! la presion social me hizo mudarme._**

 ** _:) Bueno, las espero por haya!_**

 ** _user/Yukoo_chan_**

 ** _Besos~!_**

 ** _3 ゆこお_**


End file.
